Access Denied
by KiwiStar
Summary: Shannon attempts to crack Isabella's password, however, the computer has other plans for him. Shannon/OC.


Access Denied

Shannon Moore sat grumpily at his desk, well actually, it was his girlfriend's desk. He sat there, sighing with growing frustration. Apparently, it was Change Your Password To Something Your Boyfriend Couldn't Figure Out if His Life Depended On It Day. His fingers tapped the wooden table in thought before he typed in something else.

The screen flashed once before repeating the same message he'd been getting for the past hour and a half; _Access Denied._ He had reached his breaking point. Now, why couldn't he just ask the raven-haired woman what the password was changed to? Well, the answer was simple. It was about two in the morning and his girlfriend, Isabella Smith, had already retreated to bed. Shannon had some business to take care of, mainly, he was looking for a present for his girlfriend. Their anniversary was next week and he liked to plan ahead.

Grabbing the telephone from off the hook, he quickly dialed a number from memory and waited for the other to pick up.

"Hello?" The light British accent asked.

"Would you by any chance know Izzy's password for her laptop?"

Click.

"That didn't go so well…" He whispered, careful not to wake his darling Isabella, who was lost in a peaceful slumber just a few feet behind him. He dialed another number.

"What?" It was the same British accent as before.

"Cori, is Shane there?" He asked.

"Yeah, hold on." There was a pause then the light shaking of a body, followed by groans and moans of protest. "Shane, Shannon wants to talk with you. Love, wake up." Shannon smirked at what Cori said. They were a an ECW taping and shared a hotel room because of their close friendship, and the storyline they were put into. Cori most often addressed Shane by 'love'. Even when she claims she does it to everyone else, never once had they caught her calling someone else 'love'.

"Why the hell are ya callin' at almost three in the god-forsaken morning?" The Southern accent was similar to his own, but had the extra little Shaneness, as Cori would say.

"Hey, man, would you happen to know Isabella's password?"

"No, now go to bed, Shannon. How long have you been up?"

"Since six in the morning." As if to prove that what Shannon needed was sleep, he couldn't fight back a yawn.

"Dude, she'll like anything you get her, as long is it's not pink or yellow." Click.

Great, just great. He called up the next number he knew.

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked his friend, who had just called him at an absurdly late, or was it early, hour.

"Everything's fine. Um, do you know Isabella's pass-"

"Did you try IluvHardyz?"

"Why would it be that?"

"You never know."

"Whatever." Click. Shannon sighed once more and called another friend of his.

"Y-yes, Sh-Shannon?" Then recently awoken Canadian asked, her voice still as light and crystal as ever.

"Shay, do you know Isabella's password for her laptop?"

"N-no, s-sorry." Another voice came from the other line.

"_Shay, who's calling?"_

"Shay, may I speak to John?"

"_What does he want?"_ John asked.

"H-he wants to t-talk to you."

"_Tell him no."_

"J-Johnny, he's y-your friend. H-help him out." I could tell she was giving him the pout. It was the same pout that magically made John do whatever it was she wanted him to do. Isabella had Cori had the same pout for Shannon and Shane.

"_Fine."_ Shannon waited until he was on the line with John before speaking.

"John, what's Isabella's password?"

"Did you try Shaman of Sexy?"

Shannon rolled his eyes. "Bye, John."

"I tried." Click.

Hours went by of Shannon calling everyone he knew and asking them the same question. Every time, they gave him the same response. Either something that was totally not the right password,; because he knew what it couldn't be, even if he didn't _know _the password, _or_ they hung up. His eyelids grew heavy and he typed in password after password after password, growing more and more frustrated with each Access Denied he received…

Two hands on his shoulders cause him to jump upright, vision blurred by the fact that he was just woken up and the light that shone into the room. Stupid Sun. He thought.

"Shanny, what time did you go to be last night?"

"Maybe around 5 in the morning." He replied with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Six, baby, why were you up so late?"

"Had to figure out password." He mumbled.

Isabella sighed and gently massaged her boyfriends scalp. "Shanny, look." She reached around him to type in the password: _Shannon'sPenguin4Life…_

Access Granted.


End file.
